A proposed configuration of a hybrid vehicle includes an engine equipped with a filter for removal of particulate matter in an exhaust system, and a motor generator connected with an output shaft of the engine (as described in, for example, JP 2015-140150A). When there is a request for regeneration of the filter and the temperature of the filter is within a first temperature range, this hybrid vehicle performs regeneration control that causes the engine to be motored by the motor generator and supply the air containing oxygen to the filter, such that the rotation speed of the engine becomes equal to a predetermined rotation speed in the state that fuel injection of the engine is at stop. This causes combustion of the particulate matter accumulated on the filter and accordingly achieves regeneration of the filter.